


Dumbass #1 and #2

by Honeybear_Pearls



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybear_Pearls/pseuds/Honeybear_Pearls
Summary: Soulmate AU where the initial letter of their soulmate are tattooed on their wrists.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Dumbass #1 and #2

Kageyama always knew that he was different. Even as a child, he would always be alone, away from the other kids making castles in the sandbox, swinging on swings and sliding down the slides. Not that it bothered him to make friends or anything, he doesn’t mind being alone. 

As he watched his classmates in middle school fall in love and eventually meeting their soulmate, Kageyama’s curiosity grew stronger because no matter how much he looked, he could never see the initial letter written on his wrist. 

‘Maybe it’ll appear one day if you don’t pay too much attention to it.’ is what Kageyama would say to himself. However, life never seemed to work the way we wanted it to. 

Years gone by, and he was convinced that he didn’t have a soulmate. He had witnessed people around him walking with their partner hand-in-hand, eyes filled with nothing but love and care for one another. Heck, even the Great King himself have already met his fated one. (Iwaizumi).

Kageyama hated himself. Even the unexpected ones had someone to see everyday. Someone to hold. Someone to cry to. Someone to love. Love is an unfamiliar feeling for this raven haired male. He loved his family but not as much as he loved volleyball and yet he never loved another person. 

High school rolled around and he had joined Karasuno’s volleyball team as their setter. Eventually, he slowly learned how to accommodate with the rest of the team including a ball of sunshine. Although Hinata and him got off the wrong foot, Kageyama deeply cared for him and slowly started falling for the dumbass. 

“Kageyama! Kageyama!” An overexcited voice echoed throughout the gym. Kageyama murmured in response without looking at the cheerful orange haired boy. Hinata held up his wrist to show a delicate handwriting that shows the letter ‘T’ on his wrist. 

“Do you have one? What’s yours? Let me see! Lemme see!” Hinata whined. 

“I don’t have one, dumbass!” Kageyama hissed. Hinata just stared at him, his head tilted to the side. 

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked. 

“What do I mean?! I mean I don’t have one! Can’t you see?” Kageyama shouted, as he could feel a burning sensation on his right wrist. Eyes widening in shock. The letter ‘S’ started to appear on his right wrist. He didn’t want to believe it, it’s just too good to be true. 

‘Hinata Shoyo..’ Kageyama thought to himself as he immediately took a hold of Hinata’s wrist as he could feel his tattoo tingle with warmth as realization hit him, seeing the letter ‘T’ written on it. 

“Oi Bakayama! Let go, it’s burning hot.” Hinata struggling to be released from his hold. 

“Look, dumbass.” Hinata freezes just as Kageyama did, mouth open in a gasp. Both tattoos glowing. Hinata is silent for a moment before it all comes spilling out.

“We’re soulmates! WohoooOoOo” Hinata excitingly exclaimed as he tackled Kageyama to ground. 

“O-Oi, stop it, it fucking hurts you dumbass.” Kageyama grumbled but he wasn’t annoyed by it. For a minute there, Hinata noticed that Kageyama was smiling. No, it’s not the creepy kind of smile, it was a genuine one. As Hinata looked into Kageyama’s eyes that sparkled in joy, he couldn’t help but smile back. Hinata squealed as Kageyama lifted him off the ground. 

“We’re both idiots.” Kageyama laughed as he slowly put Hinata down. 

“Yes, we are. But I’m not as dumb as you.” Hinata replied with a smug face. Kageyama took a hold of his chin lifting it up, kissing his lips and immediately pulling away with a red tint on his cheeks. Hinata felt his face heat up as steam comes out of his ears, surprised at Kageyama’s unexpected affection. 

“So this means we’re dating right?” Hinata asked as a blushing Kageyama replied with a silent nod. 

“Yes! Now we definitely share one brain cell!” 

The end. Bitch xD.

**Author's Note:**

> Have mercy on me plsh. This mah second soulmate au and I died. QwQ.


End file.
